This disclosure relates to an OLED display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
The organic light-emitting diode (OLED) element is a current-driven self-light-emitting element and therefore, eliminates the necessity of backlight. In addition to this, the OLED display element has advantages of achievement of low power consumption, wide viewing angle, and high contrast ratio; it is expected to contribute to development of flat panel display devices.
A typical OLED display device includes a plurality of sub-pixels arrayed in a matrix. Each sub-pixel includes an organic light-emitting layer for emitting light in one of the colors of blue, red, and green, and a positive electrode and a negative electrode sandwiching the organic light-emitting layer. For example, US 2013/0248867 A discloses a configuration example of an OLED display device, which includes a pixel defining layer defining light-emitting regions of sub-pixels and a clamp unit having an inverse tapered shape provided on the same layer as the pixel defining layer.